quiz of true life long love
by iluvyumorthenyuthink
Summary: What am i supposed to do about Edward? how much longer can this go on? sooner or later i'm gonna do something about it.... Will it be the right thing though?
1. Chapter 1

_"No Edward, i dont love Jacob the way you think i do.. We're just friends I'm telling you!" _

_"Bella just tell me who you fuckin love more! I'm not bullshitin with you anymore! Jus fuckin tell me!"_

_" I'm telling you that i love you more. Your the one i'm with now aren't you?"_

_" just because your with me doesn't mean you don't love Jacob more than me!"_

_"Well fuck you then i don't need this right now! I have too much goin on to be arguing with you about Jacob."_

**This is how most of our arguements are nowadays. I'm gettin tired of Edward accusing me of being with Jacob behind his back. That's why i'm thinking of taking a break with him. I really don't know what to do about him....**


	2. Chapter 2

That was three days ago. I haven't talked to him since. Usually I would care about that but I don't right now. It's around Christmas and all I can think about is the presents. Of course Jacob called to see if I ok. My favorite excuse is: I'm fine. Honestly us not talking to each other is or seems like the best thing for right now. Or at least until we can figure out what to do. Alice has told me many times to follow my heart and at least try to stay with Edward. It seems like that is the hardest thing to do right about now. She's trying to talk to him and talk some sense into him but its not helping any. Finally one day she said that since we were fighting all the time, that it was time for us to take a break from each other. Edward of course would NOT go for this, but it was worth a try. I guess…. That night I called him and apologized to him.

"Bella why the hell are you apologizing to me?"

"Because I can't stand anyone mad at me, you should know that!!!"

" Then why the hell did you just call me out of the blue? Explain that to me!"

" Could you stop yelling at me for 1 fucking minute you prick?"

" Fuck you and what do you have to tell me?"

" I was talking to Alice and she said that it was time for us to take a break. At first I didn't think that we needed to but now I think its time. So how about we stay friends until I'm no longer a cheater in your eyes?"

" So your breaking up with me now?"

" Yes"

" So friends now?"

"Yes"

"ok then… bye my friend you don't have to worry about me anymore"


	3. Chapter 3

That was goodbye alright. We didn't speak for the next week. When he finally talked to me, it was to ask about his girl(one of my best friends). Even then the conversations were kind of tensed. Why he called me about her, I don't know but he did. I'm not the one that solves that anymore. Like I told him before, we were done and just friends, he didn't want any help from me and I respected that. So what the fuck does he want now? To rub it in my face that he's with my friend? Oh yea one other thing, that so called friend is Jessica.

" Edward, what do you want?"

" I thought you said we were friends now Bella?"

" well it's kind of a surprise since I haven't talked to you in the past week!"

"is arguing really necessary right now? Or can it wait till after I have said what I had to say?"

"well I guess it can wait, but I was just stating the obvious here. You were being a prick and you deserve what you get."

" Bella, just hear me out, then you can yell at me all you want to. How much longer do you think that Jessica and I will last? Cause she's starting to act different and I don't like it."

"Well maybe because of your attitude, she doesn't want to deal with your bull shit on a daily basis anymore. Or it's the possibility that she's found some one else that can care for her in ways that you can't. Don't like that very much do you?"

" man you know what? FUCK YOU!"

"grow a dick"

"grow an ass"

"gain some muscles"

"ok you got me, I'm done, you won."

"not a surprise though is it?"

" what is?"

" the fact that I won"

" can I be honest with you Bella?"

" yea sure.."

" I love you more than anything and I will do anything in my power to get you back. And you know that."

" well like I said. Maybe when I can trust you again, I'll think about it. But not before then."

That's a conversation I don't think I'll be forgetting anytime soon. Nor do I think I want to forget it. It seems like some of the smallest things in life can become one of the biggest screw ups a person could ever make. Now I think Edward is really feeling that now. Not to be conceited or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

As I'm sitting on my bed thinking about what he just told me, it made me think about something. If he really loved me, he would have came to me instead of getting into arguments with me about it. Is this the same Edward or is this his sex-craved twin? I really hope that it was his sex-craved twin so we can get back together some time soon. Then again it could have been the real Edward. Why does it seem like Bump 'N Grind is playing? O wait that's my phone. Jacob called at the weirdest moment. Why he does that I don't know.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Sweetie"

"Why do you ALWAYS call me that when we're on the phone?"

" cause I know it pisses you off. And because you're my sweetie.."

" Well how about I become your baby?"

" Jacob what are you talking about now? Lately you've been acting kind of weird. It scares me you know."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Bella I don't want to be 'just friends' anymore. I want to take it further than that. I don't want to be that friend that you come crying to. I want to be that boyfriend that you come crying to. I want to protect you, to love you in the ways that Edward couldn't, I want to try my hardest to make you smile. Not just give a damn about what other people think. If you don't understand by now, I love you. I mean not just friend love. I LOVE YOU BELLA SWAN."

" Wow Jacob I didn't know you felt that way about me. If I would have know that, I wouldn't have spent most of those nights crying over what went wrong with Edward and I. I want you to know that I love you to, and I have since I moved here. I was just to scared to say anything because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me. But now that I know that you do. I can honestly ask you if we're going to take our relationship to the next level anytime soon….?"

"That's another thing I called you about I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you Bella Swan, take Me Jacob Black as your lawful wedded boyfriend?"

"I do. And do You, Jacob Black take Me Bella Swan as your lawful wedded girlfriend? Through sickness, health, and depression would you love me, honor me, respect me?"

"I do. Now how do you feel Mrs. Black? Your now my official girlfriend."

"Feels good. I wonder what Edward will say when he finds out?"

"Let's not worry about him right now. Its just you and me. No one else around us baby."

"And how are we going to manage that? Cause I mean I'm in a restaurant with Jessica, Alice, and the gang. So that would be kind of hard to do."

"Come outside baby"

Outside stood my handsome boyfriend all of 2 minutes. The shirt he had on complemented his abs perfectly. How I didn't notice that body of his before was beyond me. But he looks hella hot now. I can't believe that this is all mine now.


End file.
